The electrodes of batteries and other electrochemical energy storage devices are composed of active particles, conductive agents, and a polymer binder. The active particles are loose, fragile powder that need some support to hold them together to form a contiguous structure. Binder materials are responsible for holding the active material particles together within the electrode so that a strong connection between the electrode and the contacts is maintained. These conventional polymer binders are just that—binders. The conventional polymer binders are insulators, lack any ionic and electrical conductivity, are inert, and make no contribution towards the mass and volumetric capacity, energy density, and power density of the electrochemical devices. The weight and volume of the binder in the electrode is significant. Due to need to use these inert binders and conductive agents, the weight of active material cannot be increased beyond certain value, further limiting the mass and volumetric capacity of the electrochemical devices.